


Как понять, что...

by Mercury_s_cabbage



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Lists, M/M, School, Students, Team as Family
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercury_s_cabbage/pseuds/Mercury_s_cabbage
Summary: Всем известно, что календари врут. Зима наступает на месяц раньше официальной даты, а весна, наоборот, запаздывает. Именно поэтому в школе мутантов смену времён года прослеживают по особым приметам.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Raven - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Как понять, что...

**Как понять, что наступает весна?  
**  
1\. Пьетро начинает выпрашивать деньги на новые кроссовки (они у него не держатся больше двух сезонов). 

2\. Чарльз устраивает больше индивидуальных уроков. У многих учеников, особенно, у телепатов, весной случаются обострения. Каждое утро они собираются в беседке, дышат свежим воздухом, пьют чай и делятся мыслями, поддерживая друг друга. Чарльз следит, чтобы ребята слишком не нервничали и даёт советы по контролю своей силы. пьетро называет их клубом анонимных телепатов. 

3\. Младшие классы устраивают ежегодную игру в индейцев, собирая по всей школе перья линяюшего Уоррена, раскрашивая гуашью и собирая из них пышные короны. Игра делится на два этапа: в первом краснокожие сражаются с бледнолицими, а во втором они объединяются против общего врага — злого крылатого монстра, который хочет забрать у них свои перья.

4\. Курт ходит гнусавый из-за аллергии и хаотично перемещается с места на место когда чихает. он застаёт врасплох так много целующихся по углам пар, что приходится класться в молчании по несколько раз в день. 

5\. Дети старательно делают вид, что не знают про годовые контрольные и не пытаются украсть ответы. Учителя старательно делают вид, что не в курсе их планов и вовсе не дают ложные подсказки. 

**Как понять, что наступает лето?  
**  
1\. Ангел и Рейвен первыми надевают купальники и открывают купальный сезон. Шон пытается незаметно их сфотографировать, но почти на всех фото рейвен успевает перевоплотиться. У Шона накопилась целая коллекция: Эрик (в розовом купальнике), Капитан Америка (в розовом купальнике), Фредди Меркьюри (в розовом купальнике), он сам (без купальника вообще и в глупой позе. После этого Шон смутился и прекратил свои попытки).

2\. Бобби делает фруктовый лёд из всего, что найдёт в холодильнике. 

3\. Чарльз регулярно замечает, что Эрик не смотрит ему в глаза, когда разговаривает. Эрик не может оторваться от крошечных рыжих пятнышек у него на носу. Ксавьеру удивительно идут веснушки. 

4\. В школе открывается кинотеатр под открытым небом. Он работает каждый субботний вечер, и фильмы рознятся так же сильно, как предпочтения учеников. Пьетро критикует действия персонажей в ужастиках, Эрик постановку боя, Джин делает вид, что её тошнит во время поцелуев. Тем не менее, они продолжают смотреть: Пьетро фильмы ужасов, Эрик фантастические боевики, а Джин романтические комедии. 

5\. Курту приходится по вечерам выбирать из крыльев Уоррена застрявшие там веточки, цветы и пушинки от одуванчиков. 

**Как понять, что наступает осень?**  
  
1\. Пьетро начинает выпрашивать деньги на новые кроссовки (два сезона прошло). 

2\. Хэнк превращается в заботливую мамочку и следит, чтобы ученики ходили в кофтах и не гуляли под дождём. Примерно в середине октября это теряет смысл, и госпиталь всё равно переполняется кашляющими и чихающими. Тогда ему на помощь приходят Рейвен и Курт. Они варят огромные кастрюли куриного бульона, добавляя туда сушёные травки, перец, лавровый лист и томатную пасту (запах наполняет школу до верхних этажей) и разливают его по тарелкам с чесночными сухариками. От бульона ученики мгновенно выздоравливают, вот только здоровые мутанты ругаются, что это несправедливое распределение еды. 

3\. Пиро, Роуг и Бобби сбегают ночью на крышу. Пиро поджигает падающие с деревьев листья, и они красиво тлеют в темноте, а если не успевают сгореть до земли, Бобби замораживает их, предотвращая пожар.

4\. Начинается череда глупых шуточных вопросов вроде "когда полетишь на юг?", на которые Уоррен сначала закатывает глаза, потом огрызается, а потом начинает угрожать забрать особо остроумных с собой. 

5\. Это начало нового учебного года, так что Чарльз и Эрик начинают усиленно собирать новую начальную параллель. На миссии с собой выборочно берут старшеклассников, и во время дороги в школу слегка ошарашенные новички прослушивают введение в местную культуру мемов. 

**Как понять, что наступает зима?**

1\. На зимние каникулы в школу возвращаются бывшие выпускники. Алекс подолгу играет в настолки с друзьями скотта, как крутой старший брат. Логан собирает вокруг камина любопытных учеников и в десятый раз пересказывает "ту свою историю" про мафию, киллеров и убийства. Чарльз, счастливый, не успевает поговорить со всеми и разузнать последние новости своих выпускников.

2\. Ванда вырезает из бумаги снежинки на окна. У неё снежинки получаются ажурные, как кружевные салфетки. Пьетро пытается ей помочь, но его творения больше напоминают большой квадрат с маленькими квадратными дырами внутри. Некоторые снежинки сестра берётся исправлять. Обычно они получаются самыми красивыми.

3\. Начинаются бои снежками, в которых участвуют вне зависимости от возраста. Эрик не умеет проигрывать, и кидает с таким азартом, что убегающий от него Пьетро начинает думать, что успел сказать что-то двусмысленное в адрес мутантов в последние дни. 

4\. Чарльз, рейвен и курт учат желающих печь имбирное печенье в виде рождественских формочек. И хотя, по мнению Логана, "снеговики" больше похожи на задницы, а Хэнк считает их схемами деления атомов, получается очень вкусно.

5\. Рождественская ёлка всегда загорается с первого раза, потому что Эрик "не повторяет сказанное трижды".


End file.
